Fangirl Love Story
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Mbak Momoi yang tak lelah mengejar, Mbak Aida yang dikejar-kejar, dan Aku yang main kejar-kejaran. Hanya sekelumit kisah para fangirl satu kos-kosan yang cintanya kepentok layar namun cintanya di duta tetap berkobar. (Char x Reader) Warning! OOC, typo dan sebagainya.
1. Chapter 1

Fangirl love strory

Mbak Momoi yang tak lelah mengejar, Mbak Aida yang dikejar-kejar, dan Aku yang main kejar-kejaran. Hanya sekelumit kisah para fangirl satu kos-kosan yang cintanya kepentok layar namun cintanya di duta tetap berkobar. (Char x Reader)

* * *

"Lagunya BTS yang ini bagus ya..." kataku setelah mendengarkan lagu yang baru saja diputar oleh mbak momoi lewat headset pinknya.

"Hehehe.. itu dari album terbaru mereka yang berjudul fire. Rekomen banget sama lagunya yang Save me. Dancenya juga keren!" mbak momoi mulai promosi dengan semangatnya.

"Eh, eh, Sakamoto desu ga udah rilis eps terbarunya nih. baru aja ku download, mau lihat?" tawar mbak Aida sambil menunjukkan layar laptopnya.

"Heee... anime yang cowoknya kebanyakan gaya itu ya?" pandang mbak momoi.

"Bukan kebanyakan gaya! Dia itu Cuma cool cooler coolest!" bantah mbak aida tidak mau kalah.

"Ya sudahlah mbak, tonton aja dulu yuk" kataku mencairkan suasana. Akhirnya kami menonton bersama ditemani sebotol air mineral dan hembusan angin malam dari jendela yang kubuka.

Ya, kami ini teman satu kos. Mbak momoi dan mbak aida adalah seniorku hampir dalam segala bidang, mengingat umur dan pengalaman mereka. Terlebih aku hanya seorang anak SMA yang baru lulus dan mereka berdua sudah Kuliah. Makin kentara lah perbedaan diantara kita dibalik itu semua mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik, bahkan aku dianggap adik sendiri. Senang sekali dong yes, dekat dengan orang yang sehobi.

Aku hanya Remaja biasa yang memilih numpang ngekos di kos-kosan milik tante daripada cuma sendirian dirumah karena mama dan papa sibuk kerja. apalagi kos-kosannya dekat dengan sekolahku dan tempat penting lainnya. sinyal dari berbagai operator dan wifi bersandi yang bisa dibobol bertebaran sejauh mata memandang. pertama kali melihat kos-kosan ini, kesanku normal saja. tiap kamar ada kamar mandinya, ruangan terbilang cukup luas, dan dilengkapi perabot penting. lantai bawah itu rumah tante sekeluarga, lantai atas untuk kamar kos-kosan.

Tapi kedamaian berubah saat malam tiba, aku mendengar jerit-jerit ambigu yang menjurus dari dua arah. kanan dan kiri, yang sebelah kanan berisik giirang bukan main, yang sebelah kiri dipenuhi suara jeritan tertahan atau desahan yang menimbulkan keambiguan. penasaran dan takut mereka sedang melakukan hal yang iya-iya, aku menyelidikinya. namun siapa sangka mereka berdua hanya sedang fangirling semata!? dan begitulah awal mula pertemuanku dengan keduanya.

Mbak Momoi, Bodinya bohay, wajahnya aduhai. Seorang Fangirl, Kpop-pers Khususnya BTS, Pecinta Drakor, dan punya bias bernama Jeon jungkook si golden maknae. Kini sedang kena demam Song jong ki gegara drama desc endant of the sun. Gak Cuma mbak momoi sih, aku dan mbak aidapun ikut kena juga. Ia tinggal di kamar kos sebelah kananku.

Mbak Aida seorang Animers, cosplayers dan Fangirl berwajah imut-imut awet muda. Mbak Aida menyandang status jomblo berhusbando, dan husbandonya yang kesekian di musim ini adalah sakamoto. Namun bukannya sikapnya makin cool atau kebanyakan gaya, tapi mbk aida cenderung biasa saja bahkan lebih santai. Kami menduga ini ulah Tanaka si lesu yang selalu ia asup. Ya, setidaknya kelesuan tanaka bisa menetralisir hasrat ingin sok-nya mbak Aida. Ia tinggal di kamar kos sebelah kiriku.

Dan yang terakhir aku, cewek SMA (yang kini sudah lulus) biasa saja yang menyandang gelar seorang Fangirl menurut mereka. Aku sih netral, prinsipku "Asal cogan aku embat". Namun bila mbak momoi spesialis k-popers dan drakor sedangkan mbak aida cosplayers dan animers, maka aku menyukai webtoon. ya, aku seorang Toonderella. Kini aku sedang kesemsem sama cogan duyung eksotis dari Sirent laments.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan rutinitas sehari-hari layaknya orang normal, namun bila malam apalagi malam minggu tiba kami tak segan-segan berfangirl ria. Mulai dari nyari asupan, fan art, ff, dj, video dan sebagainya. Kadangkala kami juga mengulik game persona yang pemainnya penuh pesona atau touken ranbu yang bikin hasrat menggebu-ngebu.

Tak terasa malam makin larut, sakamotopun sudah sampai di lagu endingnya yang mendayu.

"Mbak udah malem nih" aku mengingatkan keduanya.

"Eh, iya. Udah jam segini, yaudah, aku pamit dulu ya. Besok jadi kan?" ujar mbak Momoi sambil berbenah diri, baju kaosnya yang kusut ia kibas-kibaskan.

"Jadi gak jadi pokoknya kamu bakal kita seret lho. Hohoho.." Mbak Aida mulai buang tabiat, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sebagai jawaban.

"Ok ok mbak, yang penting malem ini aku mau mantengin mas Adimas dulu" candaku.

"Ah iya, Kookie ku sayang pasti kesepian di ranjang. Aku buruan pulang deh.. bye" Mbak Momoi langsung ngibrit balik ke kamar kosnya.

"Ok, balik dulu. Banyak Husbando yang harus aku puaskan malam ini"

"Gak kebalik tuh mbak?"

"Hehehe.. ah sudahlah. Aku balik dulu ya"

Beginilah malam mingguku. Biarlah para jones diluar sana berkoar-koar minta hujan, kita yang hanya fangirl Cuma minta koneksi internet lancar tanpa hambatan. Kalo bisa sih sang pujaan keluar dari layar, udah cukup banget kok. Akhirnya malam ini aku loncat menerjang ranjang lalu cekikikan sambil menyenggol-nyenggol layar handphone.

* * *

TBC

Huaaaaaaaaaa... apalah ini apalah :v ini hanya pelampiasan imajinasi saya yang kesekian kalinya/plaks/ ya apapun itu semoga bisa menghibur dan pas di hati pembaca sekalian yang merasa senasib dan sepenanggungan(?)


	2. Chapter 2 ( Memasak dan Sarapan )

Reader POV

Bunyi alarm dari handphone membangunkanku dari tidur yang lelap usai melahap asupan. Walau mata masih merepet karena sepet, nekat kududukkan badan ini sambil bersandar di tembok. Sedikit mengrepe aku sudah menyentuh engsel jendela dan membukanya. Cahaya lembut matahari pagi menyambutku dengan hangat ditengah sirobok udara sejuk yang masuk ruangan.

"Andai tadi aku ga kamu bangunin pasti aku sudah di iya-iya in sama cogan webtoon. Trimakasih ya" Kataku sambil mengelus-ngelus layar handphone ku yang tercetak jelas wajah Elios di sana. Yap, tadi aku mimpi dikerubungi dan di gombalin cogan-cogan disana. Hohoho.. mimpi yang sesuanu sekali kan.

"Tidur lagi ah, eh jangan ding, hari ini aku ada rencana ama Mbak Aida dan Mbak Momoi" selimut langsung kutarik dan rapikan. Begini-begini aku orangnya ga suka hal-hal kotor lho, yha walau pikiran sering berpikir butek. Setelah itu langsung mandi dan ganti baju, celana panjang dan kaos blus panjang sudah cukup.

Rencana mau sarapan dulu, tapi di kulkas hanya ada roti dan telur. "Ah, buat roti isi telur ngikut resep yang di webtoon itu aja". Dengan hati bahagia aku menyiapkan bahan dan alat, lalu segera memasaknya. Simple sekali, dan tak menunggu lama roti sudah siap. Langsung kutata di piring mumpung masih hangat di sanding dengan segelas teh manis. Setelah berdoa, aku menyantapnya dengan lahap sembari senggol-senggol layar handphone membaca webtoon(lagi?)

* * *

AIDA POV

Ditengah kamar yang penuh akan aroma jejepangan khas wibu jejadian. Diantara tumpukan dakimakura berbagai husbando yang ada. Dan diantara selipan komik-komik penuh cogan yang kupunya. Aku, Riko Aida telah bangun untuk menyapa dunia lebih awal.

Kucuran keringat tidak kuperdulikan, yang terpenting bento sudah siap. Gegara semalam nonton shokugeki no souma, pagi ini aku jadi semangat masak. Namun kalau sudah jadi begini mau kuapakan?. Kalau makan sendiri nanti dietku gagal. Yap, aku kudu diet agar kostum Ram yang akan kugunakan di acara cosplay saat festival nanti muat.

"Kenapa harus susah-susah kalau tinggal di dekat orang pemakan segala yang susah gemuk. Huehuehue..." Aku mulai tertawa jahat hingga tanpa di ketahuinya hawa gelap telah menyelimutiku, ah, buang tabiat. Tanpa ba bi bu Aku langsung membungkus bento itu sedemikian rupa.

"Yosh, waktunya mandi!" sebelum mandi aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kukenakan untuk pergi hari itu. Setelah itu melenggang menuju kamar mandi dengan bahagia sambil menyenandungkan lagu endingnya bungou stray dogs.

* * *

MOMOI POV

"Hari ini mau nyoba masak bulgogi ah~" Dengan semangat kutata semua bahan di meja, kucampur sesuai arahan dari resep yang ada, dan kumasak dengan segenap jiwa raga. Hingga tercium aroma yang menggungah selera, setidaknya begitu bayanganku. Namun justru aroma gosong yang menguar.

"Aduh, tapi kok warnanya begini ya?" Aku menatap daging iris berbumbu itu dengan heran, warnanya kok jadi hitam begini? "Ah, namanya juga bulgogi. Warnanya kan memang gelap, ya ngak bang jin?" tanyaku sambil menatap poster seok jin yang tertempel jelas di tembok kamarku. Namun sudah pasti tidak sebesar milik kookie kesayanganku.

"Kasih ke (Namamu) ah, buatin dia bekal pakai ini pasti dia senang" aku membungkusnya dengan bahagia. Lalu segela sarapan dengan kue brownies sisa semalam ditemani segelas susu hangat. Ah, memang mengenyangkan. Tapi entahlah bila nanti sudah akhir bulan.

"Ah, sudah jam segini!" aku segera bergegas mengenakan sepatu dan tak lupa jaket warna hitam dengan logo BTS di bagian depan sebelah kiri atas. Bekalpun sudah kusiapkan dan siap diserahkan pada yang membutuhkan. "Aku berangkat dulu ya"

* * *

NORMAL POV

Dua orang gadis muda tengah bercengkrama di teras kos-kosan. Mereka nampak menunggu seseorang dengan sabar. Sesekali mereka berbicara bahkan tertawa dengan ambigu yang akan membingungkan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Ohaiyo~" sapa Aida mengalihkan perhatian dua orang gadis dihadapannya. Mereka berdua menoleh dan membalas salam Aida.

"Pagi mbak, udah jam segini nih. berangkat sekarang aja yuk"

"Iya, mumpung matahari belum membakar kulit ini" Momoi berpendapat.

"Heee.. aku gak tahu kalau kamu takut jadi gelap mom" Ledek Aida.

"Aku Cuma ga mau jadi mirip si daki-chan kok!" Bantah Momoi dengan tegas "Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku Mom! Dasar istrinya maniak bunuh diri"

"HE! Jangan salah yha, begitu-begitu Osamu Dazai itu hebat yha. Jangan sampai bawa-bawa nama husbando dong.

"Hahahahaha.. sudah-sudah. Yuk ah berangkat" (Namamu) Tertawa kikuk sambil menggandeng tangan keduanya dan berjalan menjauh. Dan tak lama kemudian ketiganya menaiki angkot menuju sebuah tempat yang untuk chapter ini masih disensor keberadaannya.

TBC

* * *

Hyaaaaaa.. akhirnya bisa lanjut juga :v ~ /plaks/ apapun itu semoga terhibur. Punya kisah tentang dirimu yang berstatus fangirl? Mau berbagi sebagai reverensi saya menulis ff ini? Silahkan berceloteh di kotak review atau mari berteman dengan saya di fb. Hohoho...

Balasan review =

SylRa shin : Hahaha.. saya sih termasuk semuanya/plaks/ maruk XD

chocoswift : Saya pilih Tua :v /plaks

Inas507 : hohohoho... senasib dong XD makasih yha. Nih lanjutannya, maaf kelamaan

Hiro Kuroru : Weleh, mananya yg ga faham? XD saya emang medhok /plaks

YuriKazehaya : Maaf sudah kelamaan :", btw, udah ngumpulin pedang apa aja? XD

Trimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau mampir :v /


End file.
